


Bar Life

by Pleasedial123



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, Kakashi's POV, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sakura getting drunk and kissing everyone, She's a socalite, and Kakashi is allergic to emotion and socializing, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: Kakashi decides its time to introduce his students to alcohol and Bars. Only Sasuke is a traitor and Naruto is gallivanting across the world with Jiraya. So that leaves Sakura.Kakashi was never truly a teacher to Sakura, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about her. He wants her to have a long full life. And you can't have one of those as a ninja without some booze.  Besides, it'll be fun. For him at least.Thing is, he forgot that out of everyone on Team Seven, Sakura was the only one who well rounded mentally and socially. He didn't realize he was signing up for an entire night of drinks, dancing, watching Genma stare at Sakura, having Yugao wiping lipstick stains away, and finding Sakura in every dark and lit corner with a different person in her arms.At least the night ends well.





	Bar Life

Kakashi takes Sakura to a bar.

It starts as a bonding experience; Kakashi wanting to introduce his students to the night life. Problem is Sasuke is a traitor and Naruto is running around the world with Jiraya. So Kakashi goes to Sakura. Not that she’s his student anymore since she’s the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, but she still calls him sensei and he takes time to teach her if she seeks him out.

It’s laughable really that he became a better teacher when he no longer had students.

But Sakura is a smart girl, always has been, and now she’s _driven_. So Kakashi teaches her whatever she asks for when she can track him down. He doubts anyone knows but Tsunade, but he knows most would look at him sideways and wonder why Kakashi would give up any secret technique that Sakura asked of him. But she’s just so damned good. She picks everything up, perhaps slower than Sasuke would have, but she also masters them through sheer stubborn will and hours of hard work. If she asks for ninjutsu he gives them, if she asks for taijutsu he gives her any form he thinks she needs, she asks for genjutsu and he will track down a way to copy it and give it to her.

Sakura has become the ideal students, and though in title she may not be his, he will damned well teach her. 

So one night he thinks he’d better teach her about Konoha’s night life, to take a break from shinobi skills and teach her how to relax.

She is very receptive to the idea and so on a Friday Night after Pay Day, he picks her up and takes her to the Sharpened Kunai Bar.

.--.

“Okay. Before we go in, what’s your limit?” Kakashi asked with a smile,

“Sensei, I’ve never been in a bar to actually drink,” Sakura said giving him a look, “I don’t know my limit.”

“Your limit for socialization,” he explained.

“…Sensei, I’m a normal person, not allergic to emotion or people like you. I’ll be fine.”

“Even if people get…touchy?” he asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a flat stare back.

“I’m not opposed to physical contact,” she said exasperated, “Let’s just go in. If I really want to leave, I will say something.”

Then she strode into the bar. Kakashi wanted to call after her and say that she might not have a limit, but he sure did. He sighed and followed after her. She had stopped in the entrance, peering around at the darkened atmosphere and the few tables that had people.

“It’s early yet,” Kakashi explained, “More people will show up later.”

“You sound as if you know that for sure.”

“It’s a bar. A shinobi bar. On a Friday night after payday,” he said dryly, “Besides, I have it on good authority a bunch of shinobi who don’t usually go out will show up later.”

“…you told people you were bringing me didn’t you,” she said flatly.

“Yup!” he smiled at her.

“So that means lots of rowdy shinobi here to watch the Godaime’s apprentice get smashed for the first time.”

“Yup!”

“I hate you,” she muttered.

“Not yet you don’t,” he said cheerfully, shooing her towards the bar.

She gave a sigh but went at his urging and walked up to the bar.

“I don’t know what to order,” Sakura said after a moment, squinting at the rows of bottles behind the counter.

“Mah. It’s my cute little students first time. Be gentle,” Kakashi told the bartender pleasantly.

“…you take joy in embarrassing your students don’t you,” Sakura said with a narrowed gaze.

“Yup!”

“Well jokes on you. I’m not embarrassed by sex or innuendo anymore,” Sakura huffed, turning back to the bartender, “Give me at least three shots, honey. I’m gonna need them to deal with this idiot all night.”

The man gave Sakura a wide grin and set a couple of shot glasses down. Sakura was only seventeen, and with her pink hair and big green eyes she could maybe pull off looking it. But she was also covered in visible toned muscle and had callouses on her hands and violence in her stride. So even civilians recognized her as a shinobi and didn’t bother asking for ID. She was dressed shinobi as well, in her ninja sandals and tight dark shorts, a short white apron-skirt over that.  She was also wearing her red sleeveless vest, worn a tad loose than usual, unzipped to show a decent amount of cleavage.

“Mah, so cruel to your sensei,” Kakashi sniffled.

Sakura actually snorted at him, but it was followed by a fond look.  The bartender lined up three shots for her, all different and leaned back to watch the show. Sakura cast a half glance at her shots then reached out and took all three in succession. She took them all like a champ. Better than actually.

“Have you done this already?” Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes, suspicious at how smooth they had went down.

“Nope. But Tsunade makes me takes shots of sake with her sometimes,” Sakura grinned at him look pleased with herself.

“So you can drink a bit than,” he allowed.

She grinned at him, all teeth and he sighed.

“Give her something strong,” Kakashi suggested.

The Bartender gave a nod and started to mix. Sakura accepted the taller glass from him, gave a cautious sniff and then sipped. Her nose wrinkled.

“Not as pleasant to sip alcohol,” she murmured.

“It lingers,” Kakashi agreed, “You get used to it.”

He took his own drink from the bar tender and gave up his ID card to start a tab.

“What are you drinking?” Sakura asked, half aghast half curious.

Kakashi held up the vivid pink drink.

“A cocktail,” he beamed, “They’re much sweeter and easier to drink than whatever you have.”

“Then why did you order me this?” she demanded.

“You have to start at the bottom and work your way up,” he said sagely, “Starting with paint thinner.”

She grumbled but dutifully sipped her drink. The bar was still a tad empty so they meandered over to a table to relax and catch up. It was only an hour and one more lazy drink with a few snacks before a group a shinobi came tumbling into the bar. Kakashi recognized most of them and waved lazily.

They got drinks and eagerly joined them. Kakashi noted a few more patrons started to slip in a bit more regularly. There was also another bartender behind the bar with the man, ready for a rush.

“Kakashi!” Genma greeted for the group, “Heard you were coming out to socialize for once!”

“Mah, thought it was time to introduce Sakura to the world of alcohol and bars,” he eye smiled, “She needs to learn to relax.”

“I know how to relax,” Sakura protested, “I just don’t need to.”

“She spends sixty hours a week at the hospital,” Kakashi told the group pulling out chairs, “And spends the other hours training.”

“Damn kid. Slow down a tad.” Raido laughed.

Sakura flushed and Kakashi started introducing her to Aoba, Raido, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izuma. She recognized a few of them but nodded to each. Kotetsu and Izuma decided they needed shots to commemorate their meeting and went to fetch them. By the time they had taken shots and had another drink each the bar was nearing full, the volume having raised and the energy with it.

Kakashi was glad they had got a table early so he could sit with his back to the wall as the bartender turned the music up and flicked some lights on in a part of the floor designated for dancing.  It was…a tad overwhelming for someone who didn’t really like crowds or copious amounts of human socialization. But Kakashi wasn’t having a terrible time listening to the group chat as everyone respected his silence.

And then Kakashi happened to look over as Sakura was telling Genma some story, and saw the way Genma was watching her with rapt fascination. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he took in the way the man was angled towards her, leaning closer, eyes darting to her lips.

Not under his watch.

It wasn’t even that Kakashi had anything against Genma. It was more he had something against watching his student get dragged off for sex at the beginning of the night. Kakashi stood and nudged the startled Sakura to join him, leading her away as she sent an apology to Genma. Kakashi led her through the crowd and pulled her up to the bar to order her a girl drink that was sweet as anything.

“Not that I’m not thankful for the drink,” Sakura said, sipping at it happily, “But why the abrupt tug away from the table?”

“Going to introduce you to someone,” he said, making up an excuse on the spot.

She followed him through the growing crowds to a back corner where it was only slightly quieter, the area taken up by a large pool table.

“Ever played pool?” he asked cheerfully.

“No,” she said warily.

“Well you can learn,” he chirped, “Yugao!”

Said woman looked up as he approached. She was standing with a pool cue in hand, having a conversation with Yamato and some other shinobi, a chunin by the looks.

“Looks like you’re short one,” he said cheerfully, “Mind teaching Sakura to play?”

“Hello,” Sakura said as Kakashi gave her a push forward, “Yugao was it? I’m Sakura.”

“Nice to meet you,” the woman bowed her head, “I’ve heard a bit about you. They say you are doing very well in the medic nin program.”

“Thank you,” Sakura beamed.

Kakashi noted she was most likely on her way to drunk by now. Her cheeks had a slight flush and her smile was a lot looser.

“And this is Yamato!” Kakashi said cheerfully, “He’s my cute little Kohai!”

“Sempai,” Yamato greeted, “Nice to meet you Sakura.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she said, looking at him with blatant curiosity.

Kakashi had never mentioned Yamato as far as he was aware, which probably had her wondering.

“Do you know the rules of pool?” Yugao asked.

“Not at all.”

“We’ll teach you, then,” she smiled, “Yamato and Tenji can be on a team and you can be on mine.”

Kakashi slid into a stool that was around the area for the purpose of watching and sipped his own drink lazily as he watched Yugao show Sakura how to hold the stick. When Sakura caught on to the fact that pool was about trajectory and angles and math he was sure she would start to dominate.

He ended up watching five games as the group ordered drinks and got into a fierce competition. Sakura somehow managed four more shots and Kakashi watched as she got gigglier and louder. He was glad she seemed to be a happy drunk so far.

Kakashi was sent to get drinks during their tie breaker game and he was gone for, at most five minutes, so he had no idea what the fuck had happened in that time.

When he arrived back with a tray of drinks he found a new team facing off against Sakura and Yugao, some young looking chunin guys, and Yugao had Sakura bent over the pool table. Kakashi paused as Yugao pressed flush against his student, murmuring something in her ear as she helped guide the pool cue.

The two chunin were also watching with rapt attention, cheeks flushed as Sakura smiled, cheeks rosy with her lips parted just the slightest, Yugao’s one hand on her hip.

“What?” Kakashi asked aloud.

Yamato stepped up beside him, taking a drink off the tray and giving a shrug as if to say ‘what can you do’.

“They won against us. Then those two came up asking for a game. I don’t think they realized the girls had been playing before that because they offered to teach them.”

“Really?” Kakashi asked in disbelief.

“They’re going to destroy them,” a new comer added, chirpy and cheerfully.

Kakashi raised a brow at Anko who tried to swipe a drink. He lifted the tray out of her reach and ignored the pout.

“The two are good, acted like ditzy girls immediately saying something about wanting to face such strong men,” Anko mocked, “Then they got money involved.”

“I was gone for five minutes and you’ve let Sakura turn into a pool shark?” Kakashi asked Yamato in disbelief.

“It was Yugao’s idea,” Yamato said immediately, “It’s why they’re playing it up.”

Kakashi sighed and took the girls their drinks.

Genma had found a seat against the wall, cheering Sakura on, but Kakashi was glad to note she had no eyes for him anymore. He didn’t know if it was better that she was now looking at Yugao with a wide smile and wide eyes.

.--.

“Oh god, this was a mistake,” Kakashi murmured watching Sakura take a body shot off of some stunning blonde.

“The best sort of mistake!” Sakura grinned, eyes not leaving the blonde’s as the woman giggled.

Her twin brother, also blonde, was sitting at Sakura’s side looking at Sakura with a half lidded gaze and smoldering eyes.

“You have to admit, she’s the life of the party,” Yamato said.

He had joined Kakashi at his table, sitting at his side and watching the chaos. Sakura’s twins were dragging her to the dance floor, bracketing her in blonde hair and brown eyes and exposed skin.

“I thought it would be a couple drinks, maybe some stuttered flirting, and I’d have some embarrassing memories to tease her about,” Kakashi sighed mournfully.

“Did you forget she was a socialite?” Shikamaru asked from Yamato’s side, a raised brow even as he let his head rest in his arms.

The kid had been dragged in by Asuma for the same reason Kakashi had dragged Sakura. For fun. It was just that a Naras idea of fun was very different than Sakura’s.

“I hadn’t really realized how popular she’s gotten,” Kakashi did admit.

“She’s the Hokage’s apprentice. And a genius medic-nin. She’s seventeen, and half running the hospital. What is there not to make her popular in the shinobi world?” Yugao snorted at him as she joined them.

“Where have you been?” Yamato asked eyeing the lipstick prints on her neck.

Yugao grinned at him widely and smudged the marks that were the exact shade of lipstick Sakura was wearing. Genma joined them not even a heartbeat later, faint traces of pink smudged across his lips and a dopey smile on his face.

“When did she even have time?” Shikamaru grunted, eyeing Sakura with a narrowed look.

Kakashi followed his gaze and then clunked his head onto the table as he found Sakura making out with the twins on the dance floor, switching between the two between breaths.

“You’ve raised a fine student there, Kakashi,” Genma hissed, voice a tad breathy.

Kakashi kicked him under the table just for the hell of it.

.--.

“We shouldn’t,” came a murmur.

“Oh honey, a bit late for that.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes heavenwards as he finished washing his hands and then pushed into the hallway and gave the pair in the dark corner a look.

Sakura peered back with wide innocent eyes and a smile.  Asuma looked like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Since he was currently on his knees, hands under Sakura’s skirt, her one leg thrown over his shoulder, Kakashi decided not to kick him.

“You have terrible taste in inconspicuous places,” Kakashi said dryly, not acknowledging his fellow Jonin in any way.

“Who said I wanted to be inconspicuous?” she asked with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes and let them be, walking back into the loud area.  The bar was in full swing, filled to the brim with people, and Kakashi saw most of them were getting quite intoxicated. Kakashi saw a new familiar face sitting at his table talking to Shikamaru who hadn’t left the safety of said table.

“Iruka,” Kakashi eye smiled, “Just the man I was looking for!”

Iruka eyed him warily.

“Sakura was looking for a helping hand. She’s back by the bathrooms.”

Iruka rose, less concerned about Kakashi’s chirpy voice and more concerned about Sakura now. Kakashi stole his vacated chair and turned his gaze to the door that led into the back hall. Asuma came hastily striding out a moment later, a flush on his face and headed straight for the bar, Iruka on his tail hissing something angrily. When Sakura came after them she shot Kakashi a look that said ‘well played’.

.--.

“I feel like I’m watching a train wreck,” Kakashi sighed.

“…At least no one is going to die,” Shikamaru sighed beside him.

“I’m not sure of that yet.”

Iruka had hounded on Asuma for nearly an hour and Asuma had finally cracked, taken a few shots and made a desperate move.  Now Iruka was pinned to the bar, Asuma panting into his mouth. Kakashi had to admit it had shut the man up, and Iruka did look quite cute with a flush. Kurenai who didn’t care what Asuma did as long as he came back to her, was for once, actively watching.

Kakashi watched as Kurenai finally sauntered up to the two, tapped Asuma on the shoulder and tagged herself in. Iruka looked flabbergasted before she pinned him back to the bar and kissed him senseless.  Watching both of them drag an unresisting, blushing Iruka out the door was a tad…surreal.

Sakura was laughing on the dance floor, Genma and Yugao stealing her away from the blonde twins who looked very determined to keep her. She had held off drinking for a bit, her wits returning, but she was accepting drinks again, taking shots and sips of drinks offered to her. He would warn her about being careful of accepting drinks but she had proved to him just last week she could burn poison from her own bloodstream. He doubted any date-rape drugs would get her. He was watching anyways.

“I’m heading home,” Shikamaru announced standing, “Now that Asuma isn’t here to make me stay.”

Kakashi waved his table partner away faintly wishing sakura was as anti-social as the boy, and looked around to see if Yamato was still about. Izuma and Kotetsu were lording over the pool table, taking on challengers. Anko was playing a useless game of darts with Raido, both getting perfect scores every time. Aoba was at the bar talking with a group that included Ebisu and the newly joined Gai. Gai had sent him a wave before following his old teammate Ebisu to chat.

Kakashi was running his eyes over a group of chunin he was unfamiliar with when the front door was kicked in and Tsunade strode in with a wide grin.

The noise level dropped for a moment as people, even smashed, realized their Hokage was present. A few saluted, a few more bowed.

“At ease! No one said the party was over,” Tsunade barked.

She got a cheer for the effort and bee-lined it straight for the bar. Sakura had slipped out of her admirers grasp and joined her teacher with a grin. Kakashi watched with dread as the two lined up a whole row of shots, gave each other a smirk, and started to go.

The train-wreck has just gotten some explosives thrown in.

.--.

Kakashi wasn’t sure what time it was anymore, all he knew was people were dropping like flies. Tsunade had partied hard for a good few hours, singing and dancing on the table tops, Sakura arm in arm with her. There had been cheers and screams and a few new holes put in the walls. Not to mention the new broken table tops after someone lacking any sort of intelligence had decided to challenge the Hokage and her apprentice to an arm wrestling tournament.

The word of that little challenge had spread far and wide and doubled the number of people in the already crowded bar. Kakashi wondered how there were so many people stupid enough to think they could win against the two.  Or maybe they had just all wanted to say they had arm wrestled their kage and walked away without any broken bones.

Now the Hokage was looking very dignified as she snored under a table, multitudes of bottles around her and Shizune giving anyone who’s gaze lingered too long a poisonous glare.

Speaking of Sakura…

“Kakashi!” Sakura laughed, bright and easy as she swung an arm over his shoulder.

Due to their height difference this pulled him down into a further slouch.

“Mah, finally remembered your old sensei?” Kakashi eye-smiled.

“I could never forget about you!” she laughed, “You lost your table.”

Kakashi looked mournfully back at said table. Some sassy little chunin had stolen most of his chairs and then uninvited guests had crowed around until Kakashi was pushed back lest he lose his bubble of personal space.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“You ready to head out?” she asked as she leaned further into him.

He was more than ready. Had been ready for hours at this point. This many people with the loud music and the loud voices and the close quarters made his skin crawl. But he was trying to play at being a normal person and socialize with his …friends. Plus, he had invited Sakura and set this up so he felt like he had to stay.

Oh He could ditch and everyone would shrug and see it coming. But, well, Kakashi felt like he owed it to Sakura to at least try. And this was him, trying. He may have tucked himself in the darkest quietest corner but he was trying. And she must have been able to see that.

“I’m fine,” he smiled.

She lost her own smile, face going solemn as she peered at him.

“You know what, I think I’m ready to head home myself,” she declared.

“Liar,” he said fondly.

“I’m tired,” she faked yawned.

He gave her a soft smile and a nudge and she grinned back.

“Sakura,” came a new voice, “want to dance?”

Kakashi gave Genma a narrowed eyed glance but the jonin was drunk and happy and merely flashed him a grin, eyes focused on Sakura.

“Naw, I’m calling it a night,” Sakura said cheerfully.

“Aw man! Don’t let a downer like Kakashi tell you it’s bedtime!” Genma groaned.

“Next time,” Sakura shrugged him off.

Genma went to say something else but Sakura breezed past him, dragging Kakashi.

“Sure you don’t want to go home with him?” Kakashi tried lightly,

“Ha!” Sakura laughed, “Genma’s good for a flirt, but I don’t think I want to sleep with him. Now Yuugao on the other hand, now there’s someone I wouldn’t say no to.”

“She’s still around here somewhere.”

“She’s a flirter as well though,” Sakura dramatically swooned, “She’s got her eye on someone else.”

“The twins?”

“Do you want me to go home with someone?” she laughed.

“You just seemed like you were having fun. I don’t want to drag you away from that.”

They stepped out into the cool night air, the sound of the bar muted through the now closed door.

“I had more than enough fun,” Sakura told him, “And I came with you, I’m not leaving with anyone else.”

“…I’m touched but you have no obligation to turn down any Icha-Icha style threesomes with hot twins to walk me home,” he eye-smiled.

“I mean, they did get my number out of me,” she smirked, “So maybe another day.”

“…I don’t want to know.”

“I think you do,” she leered.

He squirmed under her hold and she laughed at him.

“Laughing at your poor old sensei,” Kakashi muttered, “Youth these days.”

“Ha! You’re just upset I can make you uncomfortable more easily than you can make me so nowadays.”

He squirmed again.

“But thanks for the thoughts,” she patted his chest with the arm not around his shoulders, “I had more than enough fun. And I came with you, I’m not leaving with anyone else.”

He cleared his throat touched and suddenly aware of the arm still around his shoulders.

“You don’t have to walk me home. I’m a big boy.”

“But what if you get attacked in a dark alley?” she mock gasped.

“…In a ninja village with regular patrols?”

“Crime still happens. People are stupid.”

“And in this situation I wouldn’t be able to win in a fight with someone stupid enough to try and mug a ninja in a ninja village?”

“You did have some drinks.”

“Not a quarter as many as you.”

“Stop protesting! I’m protecting you!” she laughed, “How could I live with myself If I let you walk alone in the dark.”

He shook his head fondly and nudged her arm off his shoulder. She immediately wrapped it about his waist instead and gave him a wide eyed look until he put his across her shoulder. She curled into his side even as they walked. She was walking a loose easy gate that seemed steady. But Kakashi had been training her for years, he could see the stumble hidden in the walk, the way she swayed just a tad more. The way she casually leaned into him when the ground sloped.

“Here we are!” Sakura announced cheerfully.

“…This is your house, not mine,” he tried to hide his laugh, “What happened to walking your poor old sensei home?”

“Oh no, I have a plan!” she said with a flourish, “Now follow me!”

He laughed but followed his tipsy student into her quaint quiet little apartment. He had been here before of course and it was as clean as usual, worn but tidy.

“Sit, sit,” Sakura said pushing him towards the living room.

He froze as he saw the couch.

“That’s new,” he said faintly.

“Oh yeah, the old one was so uncomfortable I got rid of it. Gai gave me this one since he was getting a new one.”

Of course Gai had given her a lurid green couch with what looked like orange stars along the bottom.

“It’s certainly….something.” he cleared his throat.

“Its ugly as hell,” Sakura said helpfully, “He even put the stars on himself. But its comfy as fuck so its an okay trade off.”

Kakashi sat delicately, sure that there must be something wrong with a couch of such color. It didn’t bite and it as indeed comfy so he leaned back as he heard Sakura clatter her way to the bathroom. The sound of teeth brushing filtered out and Kakashi was content to see what Sakura wanted to say before he headed home.

He distracted himself by peering at the scroll left open on her coffee table. And Kakashi was a smart man, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it said. He flipped it upside; still undecipherable. Sakura’s feet made soft noises on the floor without socks and Kakashi knew it was for his benefit (and maybe cause she was a tad drunk).

“Are these even words?” Kakashi asked without looking up.

“They are,” she said, a smile in her voice.

Kakashi squinted at said words suspiciously. He was forced to give up this mystery when Sakura plucked the scroll from his grasp and tossed it to the side. In one smooth movement she replaced the scroll in his hands.

“Uh,” Kakashi said intelligently as he realized he had a lap full of young woman.

Sakura had ditched her clothes to reveal she only wore some very …lacey underwear. Kakashi gripped automatically as she gave a wiggle on his knee. He inanely focused on how soft her skin was.

“What do you think?” Sakura breathed with a fluttering smile.

“You skin is really soft,” he said, a tad strangled.

“That’s it?” she smirked.

“And uh, black lace is a really good look on you,” he cleared his throat.

His eyes trailed up the edge of the lace that clung to her small curves. Sakura definitely wasn’t curvaceous. She was slim with small hips and bust. Bust she still had pretty angles and a narrow waist. She was also covered in wiry muscle and Kakashi idly ran a hand up her back, feeling the muscular structure under her skin appreciatively.  He had seen the destruction these muscles could wrought. The fact they were covered in smooth soft skin just made them more appealing.

Kakashi peeled his hands off his students backside and leaned further back in the couch to put some distance between them.

Sakura raised a brow at him but did not pursue him, simply stayed perched on his knees. That’s what he liked about Sakura these days. She was patient. Oh she was still stubborn and temperamental, but she had learned patience. Almost like a hunter who knew they would get their prey in the end so no need to rush. Actually, that was a tad terrifying now that he thought of it.

“You’re drunk,” he said, “This isn’t appropriate of me.”

“I’m the one who started it,” she grinned, “And I’m not drunk. Burned the last of the alcohol out of my system. Best way of avoiding a hangover.”

"That’s not fair,” he muttered.

“Any other objections?” Sakura leaned a tad closer.

“I’m an old man,” Kakashi said, “Who was your sensei. You don’t want me Sakura.”

She simply stared at him.

“Okay,” he relented, “that was a stupid argument.”

And it was. He had seen her in the corner earlier with Asuma, seen her kissing Genma and Yuugao and they were all very similar age to him. And he had been a shit teacher so much so that he hadn’t even really been her teacher. Of course he was trying to change that, but these days it was more of a partnership. And with her status, he was in no way above her. Partner was a good word because it implied equality and Sakura was nothing if not his equal.

And it was a tad rude to say she did or didn’t want something. Sakura knew herself way better than he did. It wasn’t fair of him to question her own thoughts. He respected her and her intelligence to much to do that.

Kakashi reached out hesitantly and dragged his hand across one breast, fingerless gloves catching on the delicate lace. She watched patiently, waiting. She was good like that.

Kakashi pulled back and then reached up, pulling his gloves off and tossing them to the side. He dragged them over her breasts again, skin rough against her soft cleavage. He pulled his hands down her sides and across the flat plane of her stomach and to her hips. He gripped gently and guided her so she slid off his knees fulling onto his lap.

“I don’t deserve you Sakura,” he told her solemnly, “You could have anyone in that bar.”

“I don’t want anyone in that bar,” she laughed reaching up to cup is neck.

She pulled him in close and kissed him over his mask, lips finding his over the spandex. He pressed back of course, but with a mask a kiss couldn’t get very heated. She didn’t seem to mind at all. She never once reached to pull it off. He liked that about her. She respect boundaries, resected the idea of permission.

He was, in fact, realizing he liked quite a lot about Sakura.

She trailed kisses down his masked neck, fingers working at the hem of his shirt to tug it up. He had left his flask vest at home for the outing and Sakura made quick work of his shirt, tugging it up over his head.

The first press of her lips against his bare skin sent shudders down his spine as she kissed his collar bone, right at the edge of the mask.  Kakashi slid a hand down her side, slipped it over her lacy panties, and gently stroked. She shuddered against him and something like a pant worked its way out of her throat. She didn’t falter in her exploration though and her hands slipped over the panes of his shoulders while her lips followed his collar bone.

The first finger he slipped past the edge of her panties and inside of her made her moan, his thumb still rubbing at her clit over the lace. She was already wet but Kakashi did nothing but stroke gently as she clenched around his finger.

She leaned her head onto is shoulder as he finally teased a second finger into her, her hips canting towards him as he nosed behind her ear, his mask catching on the wispy baby hairs. By the time he worked a third finger into her she was rocking against his lap and he was hard beneath his pants. She nipped at his ear lobe and arched as he pressed harder into her.

Kakashi reached up and hooked his free fingers in his mask. There was no hesitation as he tugged it down.

Sakura didn't noticed with her eyes closed and her lip caught between her teeth as she arched against him. Kakashi leaned over and closed his teeth around her throat, rasping them sharply across her skin.

Sakura made a startled groan and came just from his teeth and fingers. Kakashi allowed himself a smug smile as her fingers dug in his shoulders, her body trembling undone by his hand.

"Oh," she panted, eyes still closed.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "open your eyes."

She kept them closed searching blindly for his face with her hands. She cupped his face and leaned over to kiss him properly, passionately.  She poured stubbornness and gentleness into the kiss in turn like she was trying to say something. Kakashi leaned into the onslaught and breathed her in.

"Open you eyes," he murmured against her lips.

"You don't have to show me," she said, eyes still closed.

It startled a laugh out of him. People had been trying to see him without a mask for years. He'd even had another Shinobi or two ask for a kiss for that exact purpose. And Sakura had been in his life for years. He remembered the small kids trying to trick him out of it countless times.

And here he was, offering it to her and she turned away.

"I think I do," he countered, "if just because I trust you, let alone because having sex with it on would be all sorts of awkward."

"If it makes you comfortable it wouldn't be awkward," she said.

But she opened her eyes, one at a time squinting as if he was going to scold her for peeking. Finally she opened her eyes fully wide and peered at his face. She still had both hands cupping his face and used them to turn and angle it gentle, giving him a thorough examination.

"Its a very nice face," she said blandly.

"You don't sound impressed," he eye-smiled at her.

Her eyes widened.

"That expression looks so different without he mask," she breathed.

"Good different?" he teased.

"You have a nice smile," she said almost a tad shyly.

He did the only thing he could. He took both her hands in his and leaned over to kiss her again.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," he said.

"You don't like couch sex?" She grinned

"Sakura. This was Gai's couch," he said a tad pained.

She laughed at him. He huffed back at her and she laughed even louder in his face. But then she slid of his lap and stood. Before he could even stand she had grabbed him like he weighed nothing and tugged him over her shoulder in and fireman carry.

"This is romantic," he said as she strode down the hallway under his weight effortlessly.

"I'm taking my princess to bed after rescuing her from the dragon.”

“I don’t remember any dragon.”

“The metaphorical dragon being socializing at the bar with real people," Sakura grinned.

"My hero," he fluttered his lashes even though she couldn't see it.

He also got a lovely view of her backside as she swept him away. He even got a complimentary toss onto her bed. She tossed herself after him pinning him down to kiss him.

"I feel like Reina in Icha-IchaParadise," he giggled as she pulled back.

"No Icha-Icha talk tonight," she scowled at him.

"Does that mean we can talk about it another night?"

"If you're good," she said coyly.

Kakashi stared at her wordlessly as she gave him a small promise of a smile.

Without another moment he flipped them, pinning her to the bed.

"I love you," he told her solemnly, "tomorrow I'm going to go highlight the best parts of them for you."

"Pervert!" She laughed.

"But tonight," he continued, "I'm going to make sure there's gonna be another night."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked breathlessly.

He gave her a grin and grabbed her legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders as he slid down.

"Oh," Sakura gasped sounding ever so turned on.

He gave her her second and third orgasm with his tongue, licking them out of her as she keened and rocked into him, her hand tangled in her hair. It wasn’t until she was begging and trembling that he let her yank him up.

She barely gave him time to get his pants open before her hands were tearing at his underwear, thin calloused fingers finding his cock. He hissed at the touch and she gave him an open mouth kissed, eagerly urging him towards her.

“Didn’t I teach you patience?” he murmured into her mouth.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m kicking you out and going to find Gai,” she told him with a hiss.

He made a noise he was sure resembled a balloon loosing air.

“Sakura,” he begged as he leaned forward, letting her guide him to her entrance, “Please, please, please, never mention Gai while I’m fucking you.”

“You’re not fucking me yet,” she pointed out with a wicked smirk.

“Let’s fix that then,” he kissed her again.

She arched against him as he slid fully into him, clenching around him as her hands found purchase on his shoulders and her heel found his back, urging him deeper. He gave a thrust and buried himself.

“Oh,” she moaned, “I like that.”

Kakashi gave a breathless laugh and she was smiling blindly at him. Then she neatly flipped them so she was on top with him still buried deep inside of her.

“Ready for your reward,” she grinned, her hands on his chest as she kept him pinned.

“What am I being rewarded for?” he asked breathlessly as he grabbed her hips.

“For not running away when I took off my clothes,” she told him as she levered herself up and then sunk back onto him.

“Sakura, no one who saw you out of your clothes would run away,” he groaned, fingers digging into her hips.

She gave him a smile and gave another bounce. Despite what he had said, there had been a moment of doubt, a moment of ‘did she really want him?’. There had been a moment seeing Sakura looking so beautiful and wondering if he deserved her in any way, shape, or form.

But seeing her here, riding him, soft pink hair bouncing with her tits and her eyes wide and wicked, a smile on her lips, well…

He was glad he hadn’t ran away.

.--.

Kakashi groaned and tried to roll away from the sunlight that fell across him.

"Good morning? Do you want some breakfast?"

Kakashi peeled an eye open and peered up at Sakura who smiled at him idly from where she was braiding her hair out of her face. He felt like he hadn’t gotten near enough sleep after a mentally exhausting evening and a physically exhausting night after that.

"What kind of breakfast?" he peered at her.

"I have some muffins downstairs."

"...did you make them?" he asked carefully.

"Rude. But no, my neighbor did. I pay her for a batch each week." Sakura explained as she shimmied into a pair of dark shorts.

Kakashi watched said shimmy with interest. He also lazily watched as she pulled on a bra and her tank top before clipping on her standard hospital shift gear which was half the amount of holsters as normal.

"Breakfast," Sakura reminded him as she noticed his drifting attention.

He gave a nod and she gave a smile as she headed for the kitchen to flip the kettle on.

Kakashi sat up, pushing the quilt aside and glancing about Sakura's room in the daylight. He had seen her whole apartment to before of course, but it looked different from inside her bed. He inhaled and smelled the scent of sex heavy in the air still alongside a light scented perfume Sakura wore on her days off (which was not often).

He found his pants in a heap along with his mask on the floor. He pulled said pants on and tucked the mask in a back pocket. His headband was set neatly on the night stand and he pulled it on over his eye.

Kakashi found Sakura making tea in the tiny kitchen, a set of muffins warmed on the table. She had also carved up an apple in the time it took him to pull his pants on and he snatched a piece from her fingers with his teeth. He made sure to drag his lips across her fingertips. She gave him across look that was half interest half fondness and held up another pieces. This time he nipped at her and she laughed.

"Eat your muffin," she commanded.

He did so. And then he drank the tea she made as well. He washed the cups as she grabbed her last minute gear and toed her sandals on.

"I'll see you later," she smiled at him.

It wasn't a command or a plea or a question, it was simply a statement.  She left it open in a way he could take to mean on the field, at training,  or back in her bed.

It was her way of saying he could stay and she would welcome him. Or if he wanted to leave she would still smile at him next she saw him.

"Yeah," he nodded giving nothing away.

She gave him a warm smile and vanished out her door.

Kakashi dried the cups, tidied the kitchen, and then pulled his mask on. He found his shirt was in the tiny living room half under the horrid couch and pulled it on as well. Then he carefully locked up and headed out.

.--.

Sakura came home and dropped her stuff on the shoe rack with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Welcome home," Kakashi chirped.

He caught a flash of surprise skitter across her face before she gave him a beaming smile that was more than just a welcome. Kakashi tried to avoid the deep emotion in that look but found himself wafting under it as she realized what his choice was.

"I got take out," he continued, "on the counter."

But she didn't go to the kitchen, instead she came for him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Mah, I know I'm irresistible, but you should probably have something to eat," he smiled as she clung.

"Just glad to see you," she mumbled into his chest, "was worried I wouldn't for at least a week."

He could understand that. Kakashi wasn't good with people or emotion. When something surprised him or changed from normal he tended to hide away from it. And going from partners/teacher to having sex was a pretty big sudden leap for Kakashi. He wasn't even offended she thought he would run. He had run for far less.

"It was really good sex," he told her.

She laughed at him. This seemed to be a theme.

"So you aren't going to avoid social situations because it was really good sex?" She giggled. 

"I mean, is it a social situation when it's only me and you?"

"Yes, because talking and emotions are involved."

"Two things I hate," he sighed dramatically, "but for good sex I shall endure."

She laughed again and he couldn't help but smile. He shooed her back to the kitchen and she went for food.

She came back into the living room a few minutes later with a box of take-out and took in the little nest he had made on her terrible couch.

"Are those all your Icha-Icha?" She frowned.

"I told you I would highlight all the best areas," he grinned.

She laughed again and Kakashi found he couldn’t stop smiling.

.--.

It only took him a week to convince her to try a few of the highlighted parts

.--.


End file.
